Dylan Faden/Quotes
This page contains a list of quotes and dialogues from Dylan Faden. Reunion with Jesse Jesse: Shit. That's Dylan. "Can you hear me?" Come on, Dylan. I'm here! I found you. ''"Do you know who I am?" ''You know me. Say it. Dylan: "You are Dylan Faden's sister." Jesse: He's talking in the third person. Always a good sign. ''"Do you know who ''you ''are?" '''Dylan': "Not Dylan. Trench and Darling made sure of that. I'm P6. P6. But I'm better now. The Hiss made me better. Push your fingers through the surface into the wet. You've always been the new you. You want this to be true." Jesse: "Can you stop that? Please." Not exactly the reunion I'd hoped for. Dylan: "It feels good to say those words. I want to say them. They sound good. They make me feel good. Don't you want to say them too?" Jesse: No. Fuck off, no. ''(to Polaris) ''You need to help me get this thing out of his head. If he is still in there, if there's anything left, you have to help me. Dylan: (to Polaris) "You?" (enraged) "YOU! You came in through the hole in you! We let you in! You've always been here, the only child! A copy of a copy of a copy of a copy! Orange peel!" Jesse: "Stop it!" Shit. Shit! ''(to Polaris) ''He can see you. This is not safe. Dylan: "We found Polaris together with my sister, when we were very small. In Ordinary, in the desert through the door opened up by the Slide Projector. But she didn't help when Trench took me away. She didn't give me any powers. All the powers are my own powers." (laughs) "She didn't help when they locked me up for years. After the song, time for applause. We build you until nothing remains. The egg cracks and the truth will emerge out of you. You are home. ''The Bureau brought the Slide Projector back here with me, and the Bureau did what the Bureau does. They used it. And they found... they opened the door up to the Hiss. That's the only thing I can thank them for." '''Jesse': There. There it is. We stopped the Altered World Event in Ordinary when we shut down the Slide Projector. And now the projector's here. Dylan: "An earworm is a tune you can't stop humming in a dream. Baby, baby, baby, yeah. Just plastic. So safe and nothing to worry about. Ha ha, funny. ''I welcomed the Hiss. I let it in. To get rid of ''her. ''The Hiss set me free. Polaris is using you. The Bureau is using you. You are a puppet. ''You can almost hear our words but you forget..." Jesse: If we shut off the Slide Projector, maybe, maybe that will stop the Hiss. Dylan: "This happens more and more now. You gave us permission in your regulations." Jesse: Maybe it's not too late for my brother. Dylan: "You must see the truth for yourself, Jesse, sister. The horrible truth about the Bureau. The Hiss is the better option. Go to the Prime Candidate Program in the Containment Sector. I have the keycard to get you there. Salvador wanted me to have it." Jesse: Wanted? Bullshit. I saw what the Hiss did to Salvador. What it turned him into. "''Okay, Dylan. I'll go. I wanna see the truth for myself." ''I'll go, but only to look for the Slide Projector. ''(to Polaris) ''You can help me. We can end this. Dream 1: Jesse Dylan Faden Jesse: I don't know what else I'm hoping to find here. ''"Dylan. Can we talk?" '''Dylan': "I'd like to tell you about a dream I had last night." Jesse: Off to a good start. ''"Okay... I'm listening." '''Dylan': "I was back in Ordinary before all of this happened. But in the dream, I was alone. It was just me. I was the only child, a girl. My name was Jesse Dylan Faden. But then the Bureau came and caught me, brought me back here, locked me up. Have you ever noticed that our names - Jesse, Dylan - they could be girls' names, boys' names, could be anything. Don't you find that weird? I find that weird." Jesse: "Sure..." What the hell was that? Is he trying to mess with me? Dream 2: The Ordinary Story Jesse: Maybe Dylan's still in there. Maybe there's a way to reach him. '' "I'd like to talk to my brother, please. Dylan...?" '''Dylan': "Dylan would like to tell you about a dream he had just now." Jesse: This again...? Dylan: "I was going to be the new Director of this place. I helped you get a job here, so that we could be together. You were an office assistant. You'd make coffee, and deliver the mail, and there was always plenty of work to do. And it stayed that way, forever and ever. It was nice. Really nice." Jesse: ''That's debatable.'' Dylan: "But here's the strange thing... the dream shifted. And none of it was real anymore. It was a game. We were in a game, and it was a fucking boring game. But you couldn't stop playing. And then it shifted again... o-or maybe it was another dream already... o-or maybe I'm just confusing them. But in this other dream, it was more like a musical. This is an ordinary song, about an ordinary girl from an ordinary town. It's the ordinary story! She worked an ordinary job, in an ordinary office, ''and... something, something, something, something. And that's all I can remember of that dream. '''Jesse': Maybe that's for the best. Dream 3: The Hiss and the President Jesse: Maybe I can learn more about the Hiss from him. ''"Can we talk?" '''Dylan: '"I just had an interesting dream." Jesse: Shit. ''"That's fascinating, but let's talk about the Hiss for a change, yeah?" '''Dylan': "This dream was about the Hiss. Jesse: Eh... best I'm gonna get. Dylan: "In my dream, the Hiss had broken free of this prison, this house. I'd set it free. And the President himself was there to welcome us. He was the first one to take the Hiss in. Spread the word. At first, many people thought it was horrifying, that he was horrifying. But also, many people who heard his words wanted to welcome the Hiss in. And slowly... more and more of them came around, until the whole world was brought together by the Hiss. It was wonderful." Jesse: "Okay... thanks for sharing that."'' For the record, that will never happen. Not as long as I'm alive.'' Dream 4: Mr. Door Jesse: Maybe I'm just here to punish myself. ''"Any new dreams you'd like to share, Dylan?" '''Dylan': "I'm glad you asked, sister. This dream, like all dreams now, felt very... real. Like reality. And reality now feels like a dream. Maybe it's all a dream. Maybe it's all real." Jesse: A dream where my brother endlessly tells me about his dreams. Dylan: "I was in a dark place, and there was a dark man there. His name was Mr. Door, and he told me that there are many worlds - side-by-side, on top of each other, some inside of others. In one world, there was a writer who wrote a story about a cop. In another world, the cop was real. Door said he himself was in all of them at the same time, endlessly shifting between them. I asked him how I could reach these worlds - I wanted to bring the Hiss there. But he didn't want to help me. He didn't like the idea. What did he know?" Jesse: I'm not wild about the idea myself. Dream 5: This Very Dream Jesse: Here we go again. Once more with feeling. ''"Let me guess... you wanna tell me about your dream." '''Dylan': "Yes. Yes. In fact, I'm having a dream right now." Jesse: Oh... that's new. Dylan: "In this dream, I'm standing in the corner watching Jesse and Dylan talk about this very dream. 'This very dream,' he said just now! And repeated it again now. I'm standing there and watching, and that's all I can do... it's as if I'm trapped there. And that's all I have to say about that dream." Jesse: "Okay, okay, Dylan... that's good." Is he still in there? Or is this the Hiss playing mind games? I don't know... Category:Quotes